Entre pleitos y amores
by anllyvero
Summary: Entre pleitos y amores jajajja Perdon por las faltas pero lo edite del cel y no lo corregi antes de publicarlo


Un dia como cualquier otro en la preparatoria se escuchaba en los pasillos una de las tipicas peleas de sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Le, ya era tan común que no les prestaban atención es mas todos incluidos los profesores pensaban que estaban enamorados.

Así que en una reunión privada los profesores discutieron acerca de los enfrentamientos de sus dos alumnos mejor promedio y decidieron que los querían juntos lo ante posible.

Mientras en la clase de literatura los alumnos estaban esperando a su prof :

- y a que hora aparecerá este que piensa que tengo todo el dia para estar esperandolo ( renegaba el joven Le de 17 años de edad)

- deja de hacer drama Seguro que tiene una explicación ( le contesta la joven Kinomoto la cual es la única que se atrevía hacerle frente ya que Shaoran tenia un carácter muy fuerte y algo muy curioso es que a ella es a la única que le presta atención aunque sea para discutir)

- Pero sakura ya va 30 minutos de retraso

- lo se también estoy molesta si al menos nos hubieran avisado no tendría que haber corrido hasta aquí

- Jajajaj tu Siempre te duermes demasiado - ya dejame Shaoran

Aunque parezca extraño la razón por la que se llaman por sus nombres es xq se tienen mucha confianza ya que son muy amigos Aunque a los demas no les parezca

- disculpen por el retraso estaba en reunión solo les daré un trabajo para que me lo traigan la otra clase es en parejas que yo formaré y no haré cambios

Primero Kinomoto y Li ustedes seran la primera pareja en exponer y no los cambiare de pareja eso fue uno de los temas de la reunión ya estamos cansados de sus pleitos asi que consideramos que si pasan tiempo juntos se llevara mejor y ...

No pudo seguir hablando xq lo interrumpieron las carcajadas de los chicos en cuestión

- Jajajaj usted cree eso

- con un poco mas de tiempo juntos Jajajaj entonces no nos separariamos

.- de que hablan

- vera prof, Shaoran y yo nos conocemos desde los 3 años, es mi mejor amigo

- Jajajaj si no estoy en su casa ella esta en la mía

- entonces xq Siempre pelean

- es algo normal entre nosotros siempre discutimos cuando no estamos de acuerdo con algo Pero no significa que estemos enojado

- siempre a sido asi desde que tengo memoria

- entonces que los ponga a trabajar juntos no hara ninguna diferencia para que sus pleitos termine. "menciona un muuuyyy desanimado profesor"

Sakura al darse cuenta lo que sus encuentros con shaoran afectaban a los prfesores de su institucion le prometio que haria lo posible por evitar seguir descutien do con el durante la escuela. El prof no cabia en si de felicidad ya que de algun modo eso crearia una armonia en la escuela pero no sabia lo gran equivocado que estaba.

Dias despues se empezo a ver el cambio en el ambiente estudiantil, ahaoran y sakura se prometieron asi mismos dejar de discutir como perros y gatos y lo estaban consiguiendo, no es que siempre estuvieran de acuerdo en todo pero esta vez lo resolvian de una manera mas civilizada tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella. Sus familias estaban sorprendidos siempre han sabido que ellos se quieren tanto que uno daria la vida por el otro, pero tambien que tienen caracteres un tanto complicado que siempre chocaban pero extranamente tambien se acoplaban como si fueran las piezas de un puzzle.

Sin embargo a los otros estudiantes no les gustaba nada la situcion ya que ahora que sakura y shaoran no peleaban pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos y no les dabab chance para que otras se acercaran como las chicas que siempre andan detras de shaoran, despues de todo es uno de los chicos mas populares de la prepa al ser sumamente guapo asi como el capitan del equipo de futbol y nuestra pequena no se queda atras ella tiene una lista interminable de pretendientes, ella tambien es sumamente popular ya que siempre es muy dulce "claro siempre lo fue menos con shao" es guapa y la capitana de las porristas.

- mira que tenemos aqui la senorita no rompo un plata. " dice una chica a sakura"

- que quieres?

- uy no me digas que no tienes tiempo

- la verdad es que ando un poco apurada necesito llegar a mi casa y no encuentro a shao por casualidad tu lo has visto" dijo inocentemente sakura"

- deja de llamarlo asi es es Mi shao y tu no eres nadie para apartarlo de su lado solo una zorra cualquiera

-mira imbesil a mi no me vas a venir a insultar, primero shaoran no es nada tuyo y segundo no me continues provocando porque no respondo

- jajajja que me haras dijo dandole una cachetada perra

- desearas nunca haber hecho eso dijo mientras lo daba un punetazo y con la intencion de lanzarsele encima pero unos fuerte brazos la agarraron por la cintura y la cernieron a un duro pecho.

- tranquila amor respira le dijo dulcemente shaoran.

Ya que el desde el otro lado de la cancha la estaba observando y presentia que debia ir con ella pero no lo pudo hacer tan rapido como quiso ya que un chico lo intersecto

-oye crees que porque ahora te lleves bien con kinomoto tienes derecho a tenerla a tu lado todo el tiempo

- de que rayos estas hablando siempre la he tenido a mi lado

- digo no es tu novia ni nada por el estilo dejala respirar

Shaora estaba a punto de contestarle que se fuera a la mierda y los dejara en paz cuando vio como la otra chica cacheteaba a sakura y como ello le devolvio el golpe a puno cerrado y en medio de un segundo habia atravesado la cancha y estaba sosteniendo a sakura para que no matara a la chica

-shaoran sueltame dejame darle unos cuantos golpes para que aprenda a dejarme en paz

- tranquila cerezo solo respira profundamente

- shao mira lo que me hizo la bestia de kinomoto y yo sin hacerle nada " dijo la chica fingiendo inocencia lo que hizo que sakura se revolvia entre sus brazos para liberarse y darle una buena tunda"

-shaoran Li sueltame en este preciso momento

- claro que no si te suelto la mataras y tendrias una mancha en tu espediente

- pero shao " dijo una sorprendida chica ante su declaracion"

- mira tu en primer lugar para ti soy Li, y en segundo lugar no quiero que te vuelva a acercar a saku o entonces si que tendras problemas creeme no queras conocerme enojado por meterse con alguien especial para mi.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco al escuchar tal declaracion y ella sabia que jamas golpiaria a la chica pero era capaz de hacerla sufrin sin necesidad de tocarle un cabello, asi que se relajo contra su pecho

- vamos amor es hora de ir a clase llegaras tarde y tomoyo me reganara a mi

- jajjaj sipi ella siempre dice que es tu culpa por monopolizarme

- ni modo que le vamos a hacer

Y asi se fueran con sus manos entrelazadas para la casa de tomoyo la prima de sakura quien la esperaba para que se probara el ultimo diseno que habia confeccionado para un defile que se realizaria el proximo fin de semana.

Tal ves aun ninguno le haya pedido al otro que fuera su novia(o) pero ellos sabian que lo eran con celos incluidos y asi estaban bien mientras se decidian a declarar sus mas profundos sentimientos el uno hacia el otro...


End file.
